


Sorciére

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidents, Cockblocking, Common life, F/M, Lucio cannot smash, No Smut, sex drive, unexpected relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: During Lucio's another atempt of conquer a girl, the consul fell onto a mysterious scenario which shows some commoners hide more than he could hold. What kind of creature is this new girl? A mention of possible Julian x Apprentice, Lucio being cockblocked by a... well, better read.





	Sorciére

_“Oh, you’re much more beautiful. Much more sensitive at your rage, your anger… Yell, curse, that’s your spur. A storm calling other storm. Slippery, fast, that’s how the path from the rage to voluptousness is”._

The witch, Michelet.

-Have you seen her?

-Who?

-The new girl in the palace. –Lucio answered with a mischievous smile on his face. Valerius sighed and nodded slowly. –So tell me, my dear Consul, what’s your opinion?

-My opinion? About what? –Valerius said, raising an eyebrow. Lucio laughed.

-You know what I’m talking about. Tell me what do you think about the girl, don’t you think she’s gorgeous? Astounding, perhaps? Doesn’t she bare a… wonderful rump?

Valerius held a snort. Only someone like the Count could talk about a woman with such an open, yet childish manner. Lucio didn’t mind his lack of response and digged his elbows on the window ledge, staring at his gardens bathed in sunset light.

-I’ve been watching her during a few of days. –the Count tilted his head, closing his eyes. –Such a delicious snack, you know, with that brunette skin and huge eyes… and nice breasts too. I would love to cup them in my hands, I bet they’re softer than an angel’s wing.

-Your Excellence… -Valerius interrupted him –may you tell me why are you speaking of the plebeian with me?

-Besides our good relationship and lack of secrets? –Lucio opened his eyes. –I wanted to hear your opinion, of course. I was thinking of bring that lovely lamb to my chambers, but she has to come willingly, so I need some good advices to gain her interest.

The Consul couldn’t help but grin. The Count was like a little boy trying to lure his mother for a candy he wanted with such despair, and although Valerius couldn’t understand why him, the richest and greatest rules of Vesuvia would fall so hard for a commoner, he played his game.

-Your Excellence shouldn’t worry about that, she’s a poor girl after all, any kind of gift from you must be received with the greatest of the gratitude. I bet that would be enough to make her… fall onto your arms.

-I don’t know, Noddy could get upset if she knew, so I can’t give her expensive clothing nor jewels… -Valerius almost snorted at the idea of that girl wearing a golden necklace. –What about a walk? I could show her the whole palace, and the gardens… there’s a lot of secret places she would like, places with no witnesses…

-That sounds more like a criminal attempt, and besides I’m sure she already knows the palace.

-Do you think so? Then why don’t we invite her to the next hunting? Just imagine it… Dashing stallions, bloodthirsty hounds running down the forest, and our gorgeous guest riding besides me. No one could acuse me of anything, and if they tried… well… What do you say?

-As you wish, your Exellence. –the Consul replied, bowing his head. He couldn’t care less for the Count’s feverish dreams of conquest, and didn’t want to tell about his true feelings about the plebeian. With luck, he wouldn’t have to hold that scene…

-And you have to come, too! –Lucio yelled. The Consul almost spat a sip of wine he was drinking.

-Excuse me, how do you say?

-You have to come to the hunting. What could I do without you? I need you to distract my beautiful Noddy, she’s not pretty good at hunting, you know, and I’m gonna be occupied with our guest. –the Count blinked at him.

The truth was Valerius hated the hunting, the vision of both servants and courtiers chasing animals in those ravishing clothes wasn’t his favorite hobby, much less since people like Vulgora (with all their lust for blood) started to go with them. Simply, the hunting was a sport for brutes dressed as nobles, Valerius used to say. But Lucio insisted, and he found himself joining the group a few days later. As he thought, the Count choose his best clothing for the occasion, all in red tones from head to toe, a gorgeous cape falling elegantly upon his right shoulder, holding the reins of his white stallion and speaking with the plebeian girl.

The surprise for the Consul was watching her dressed with a hunting suit, probably borrowed by the Countess, all in purple and white; the girl’s face was of pure fascination as she stared at the Count’s horse.

-…The best of his bread, a magnificent runner. I named him _Invictus_ , do you know what it means? –Lucio said, patting the horse’s neck.

-It’s “Victorious”, isn’t it? –the girl answered. Lucio nodded, visibly excited. Valerius raised his eyebrows, he’d never imagine a commoner could know such things like another languages.

-Exactly, miss Archer! You’re such a wise girl, I truly admire that. –Lucio made a small bow to her, smiling seductively. Then he noticed Valerius and raised a hand, waving it. –Consul! I’m so glad you could come today, why don’t you come here? I was talking with this precious guest… -trying not to look frustrated, Valerius walked towards them. –Well miss Archer, have you met Consul Valerius? He’s a good friend of mine and a skilled man. Consul, this is Renata Archer, doctor Jules’s little helper.

The girl bowed to Valerius and he replied with a shake of his head. Their eyes met for a moment, and the Consul could see what was Lucio talking about them, of course those eyes were big and bright, almost unnaturally.

-Your Excellence –Valerius looked at Lucio –I hope you don’t mind if I don’t stay to the dinner tonight, I apologize for that but I got a sudden work to do…

-Consul, please, this is the first hunting of the season.

-And once again I apologize for that. –there wasn’t any “sudden work”, Valerius simply didn’t want to stay at the eye of the hurricane, watching the Count gaining his desired award.

-You better change your mind, Consul. You’ll be with us at the dinner, don’t you miss Archer?

-Me? –Renata’s eyes opened even more, looking at Lucio as a soft blush colored her cheeks. –But your Excellence, it’s a dinner for your court…

-You’re part of my court now, my dear.

-And besides doctor Devorak needs my help. You know how hard was to him letting me come with you today.

-Jules will understand, and if he doesn’t I’ll have a few words to him. It must be against the law making work so hard to a young, lovely girl like you.

Renata ducked her head ashamed, and then the rest of the group started to ride their horses.

-Well, it’s time. –Lucio announced. –Miss Archer, you know how to ride?

-Not actually, your Excellence.

-Let me help you then.

As Valerius got on his horse –a gorgeous black mare –he heard the double meaning instructions of the Count to the girl:

-Just open your legs a bit more, darling, and don’t worry, I’m holding you… Now, if you think you’re about to fall, just press your thighs around the flanks, as hard as you can… and don’t forget to follow the rhythm of the horse movements with your hips, that will help you to keep the balance…

The balance, of course, Valerius thought as he stared at the girl sitting on a copper horse, she will need that rocking practice later if Lucio was victorious. Once again, the Consul’s eyes and the girl’s met, and she looked at him in a strange manner; Valerius felt suddenly uncomfortable and kicked his mare’s flanks to begin the ride, getting away from Renata.

The group dispersed inside the forest, the hounds barking and sniffing anywhere and the sound of animals vanished inside the green. Valerius was supposed to look after Nadia during the “flirting time” but the Countess was gone; shrugging, he put on his way to enjoy a moment of peace and loneliness, riding through the trees and taking care for no mud or leaf touching his clothes.

His walk led him to a path filled with shrubbery, where the trees had mushrooms growing on their trunks due to the spring rains, and suddenly a small silhouette came from the nearest one, a purple and white figure kneeling next to a rounded bush. The Consul recognized her, the commoner Lucio was trying to get into his bed, cutting branches and leafs and keeping them in her bag.

The girl noticed Valerius and stared at him in surprise.

-Your Honor! –she said, dropping a branch and standing up quickly. Her white skirt was now muddy in some places and she seemed not to worry about. –Please, excuse me, I was just… collecting.

-Collecting branches and leafs from wild plants, miss…? –Valerius said craftily.

-Archer, your Honor. And, yes, it’s for a… study… Doctor Devorak asked me…

She was trying to shun the Consul’s glance, and he noticed it quickly.

-Such a strange way to collect, miss Archer. –he murmured, more to himself than for her. –A little suspicious, don’t you think?

-I… I am not doing something bad, your Honor.

-I thought the herbal medicine was more developed than this, and I find you crawling down the trees… Wasn’t Count Lucio with you?

-Yes, about that…

Renata shut her mouth, visibly worried. The Consul thought how bad the things were going for the Count, since the girl didn’t seemed interested on his gifts or whatever he would give to her. Valerius wanted to ask her why did she accepted come with them at the hunting, it was because she felt forced by the Count, or was there another reason, one the girl was keeping to herself? But before he could say anything, a growl made them look around.

-What was that? –the Consul said, holding its reins thight. Renata narrowed her eyes, pressing her fists and still as a rock.

A second growl came and both turned back. They never noticed how close that part of the forest was to a cave, and from the cave came a…

-Bear! –the girl yelled just in time. The beast ran onto Valerius since he was closer to them, and the assault resulted on the Consul losing his balance and falling as his mare neighed, trying to repulse the beast with her hoofs. Then the bear charged against the human which laid helpless next to them, running with their jaws wide open and growling. Valerius was unarmed since he didn’t even wanted to participate at the hunting, and he just could stay as the beast ran onto him, ready to rip off his body with their monstrous fangs and claws.

But then, something hit the bear’s snout; at first Valerius thought it was a rock, but the mysterious blue spark coming from the hit confused him. The bear shook their head and went towards a new victim: Renata, which was a few meters from them and had her right hand still as she was about to throw something, although her hand was empty.

-You stupid girl, get out of here! –the Consul yelled as the bear came closer to Renata, but she didn’t move. Another blue spark emerged from her hand (and this time Valerius was completely sure it wasn’t his mind playing games) and threw it at the bear. The beast growled as the “thing” crashed on their eyes, and then they rose a huge paw and pushed the girl against the nearest bushes with such strength she didn’t rise again. The beast ran away, still grunting, leaving the witnesses completely unharmed.

Cautiously, Valerius went through the broken bushes and found Renata demi buried in them. The one she had the misfortune to fall had thorns, and those were ripping her clothing and scratching her uncovered flesh, leaving small blood stains all over the suit. “Such a mess” Valerius thought, thinking of the waste of those expensive clothes. He was about to leave, perhaps he would find a servant or Lucio himself and tell him about the incident, but after one or two steps, the Consul stared at the small body laying on the thorns. The thing he saw, the way she made the bear go… was it magic, perhaps? And that’s why he found her so strange since the very first look? But there was more in his train of thoughts; witch or not, that plebeian helped him during the attack (didn’t want to use the word “saved” for it implied he had a debt with her, and the least thing he’d accept was being in debt with a commoner), and letting her alone, completely helpless after she put herself in danger…

Valerius wasn’t used to share empathize with others, so didn’t understand why he was suddenly using his bare hands to fight the thorns and set Renata’s body free from them, and why he just carried her and rode back to the palace with the unconscious girl recumbent at his lap, her head resting on his shoulder as the Consul guided his mare through the forest.

At the end of the way, the rest of the group was coming back, carrying some rabbits and a few quails.

-Too bad the deer escaped, could be a magnificent dinner. –Lucio complaint, making a final prowl around his servants.

-Have you seen the Consul? –the Countess asked. –Haven’t seen him since we entered the forest.

-Oh Noddy, you’re right. Pretty suspicious, I thought he was with you…

-And besides I haven’t seen the doctor’s apprentice, too.

-Oh, don’t tell me that!

-The Consul! –a servant announced and everyone turned their heads at the forest direction. Valerius appeared with his yet passed out burden, and the Counts ran onto him.

-Oh sweet gods! –the Countess yelled. –What happened?

The Consul chose not to tell the whole truth, so he said:

-The girl fell from her horse. I’m sure the animal has returned to the palace.

-But she looks awful… like she was attacked. –the countess murmured, looking at Renata’s wounds.

-Oh, the poor girl. –Lucio sighed. –I’m grateful at you, my dear Consul, for bringing her to us. Now let me relieve you from this bargain and if Noddy agrees with me, I’ll take her to the palace.

Of course that was a magnificent proposal since it was Lucio’s idea invite her to the hunting. But instead of let him take Renata with him, Valerius held her closer and murmured, trying to hide his bitterness:

-Don’t worry, your Excellence, I’ll take care of her.

Lucio’s face went from a placid happiness to surprise, but didn’t dare to talk in from of his wife, and just shrugged before putting at the head of the group. The Consul rode as a bunch of confusing feelings grew into his chest. Why didn’t he just left Lucio carry the girl the rest of the trip? He was more interested on her than him (he was interested, not like him, Valerius corrected himself quickly), and yet he refused to follow a direct command from his count because… well, he didn’t know. It was because he was throwing a silent “told you” at Lucio’s face, which had proven not being ready for that kind of conquest tactics? Maybe because he felt a bit responsible, a bit implied in Renata’s current state? Of course not, the bear attack wasn’t his fault… Or maybe, just maybe, was because they shared that misadventure beyond the pretentious manners of the court, a certain way of relationship which unite endangered people with the thin string of life and death? No, the Consul wasn’t a sentimental person, and yet, the feeling of Renata’s soft, warm weight in his arm, the view of her chest moving up and down with her soft breathing, the calmed expression of her face as she was sleeping… Valerius found himself staring at all these things, and the horror and shame of being discovered hit him with the strength of the bear’s paw.

As they arrived to the palace, the tall figure of doctor Devorak showed from the stairs.

-Your excellences, I’m glad you’re back, I need to… -the read –haired man froze as Valerius came closer to the stairs, his eyes nailed onto the girl’s body, and his whole face went pale. –Rena?

-She’s fine… -Valerius grunted but Julian was almost jumping onto his mare, yelling in despair:

-My Rena! What have you done to her?

-She’s fine, Jules! –Lucio yelled. –It’s just a horse falling.

-That could be fateful! –the doctor didn’t stop his assault until Valerius left him take Renata into his arms, and then Julian disappeared with his precious burden into the palace.

-A lovely caring of his apprentice, don’t you think? –Lucio mocked.

-More than that, I think. –Nadia remarked. –He called her “my” Rena, didn’t he?

Both Lucio and Valerius shared a silent glance. The Count didn’t seem worried, but the Consul…

The doctor called her his, the doctor cared of her more than another doctor would care for their apprentice. And it was something Valerius couldn’t stop thinking during the rest of the day. What kind of relationship could exist between that doctor and the plebeian? And, most important, why he would care? There was something wrong, something getting worse since the Consul made the huge mistake of saving the girl from the thorns, since he put his eyes on her…

A witch. He didn’t forgot that discovering, and he was probably the only one who knew that secret. Renata was a witch, and worse than that… what if she casted a spell over the Count to steal his interest? What if that same spell… was now over him, too?

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the begining of a drabble series about the apprentice and consul Valerius (just perhaps). If you're interested and/or has ideas for more drabbles please let me know!


End file.
